


A Catastrophe

by Blancalill



Series: drabble month [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cats, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 02:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blancalill/pseuds/Blancalill
Summary: Jaehyun gets a new kitten and a new boyfriend.





	A Catastrophe

**Author's Note:**

> summaries are hard dude, todays word is 'catastrophe' thank my baby ros for the word

“I’m not naming him that, Jaemin,” Jaehyun tells Jaemin for the millionth time. The words go ignored however as Jaemin is too busy playing with his new kitten.

Not that Jaehyun would admit it but seeing Jaemin coo at the little fluffball made his heart flutter and a grin appear on his face. It’s just so cute.

“But you just call him cat anyway,” Jaemin pouts. They both know Jaemin is about to use his puppy eyes and is going to win, but Jaehyun will fight until his last breath.

“It’s not happening,” he barely gets the words out and Jaemin is looking at him with big round glassy eyes. The sparkles in them somehow even more noticeable now.

The small kitten has fallen asleep in Jaemin’s lap. Both of them suddenly quieting down so they won’t wake him. Jaehyun giggles quietly seeing Jaemin try to brush some of the white furs off his black shirt and pants.

With a huff Jaemin gives up and looks back up at him, “will you do it for a kiss?”

“Hmmm,” Jaehyun strokes his chin in mock ponder. A chuckle passes through him seeing Jaemin wanting to whine, but not wanting to wake the kitten up. Maybe, just maybe, a small part of Jaehyun wants him to stop caring about the kitten. Whining Jaemin is the cutest.

A pout appears on Jaemin’s lips, “two kisses?”

“Don’t you have a boyfriend?” Jaehyun asks with a smile. It always made him sad thinking about Jaemin having somebody special, but he couldn’t let the younger know that.

Jaemin frowns, his eyebrows knitting together and then he very slowly shakes his head, “where did you get that?”

In all honesty, Jaehyun had heard it from Johnny who had heard it from Mark who had apparently listened to Jaemin rant about a crush all lunchbreak. A crush who apparently really obviously liked him back.

Shrugging Jaehyun splutters around trying to find an answer. How can he explain to Jaemin he talks about him to all his friends? Without sounding weird of course. It’s just not possible.

“Wish I had a boyfriend but you never say yes when I ask so,” he does a shaka sign, “I’m as single as ever.”

Jaehyun snorts, “you don’t want to date me though?”

The cat stretches on Jaemin’s lap almost falling off, but Jaemin catches him. He stands up and sits down beside Jaehyun, laying the kitten in Jaehyun’s lap. It goes back to sleep immediately.

“When I ask you out I ask you out,” Jaemin says matter of factly, still staring down at the kitty.

“I thought you were joking,” he whispers back. He’d actually never thought Jaemin was serious when he’d asked him out. He really hopes he’ll ask again.

Jaemin looks up at him and smiles, “well I am. So, Jaehyun, will you go on a date with me?”

“Yes, Jaemin, I will.” Jaemin snorts and punches his shoulder, but its all worth it because of the smile spread across Jaemin’s lips.

He looks back down at the kitten in Jaehyun’s lap, “now, will you do it for two kisses?”

Laughter rumbles out of Jaehyun and he nods, “I’ll do it for three.”

The smile on Jaemin’s lips makes everything inside Jaehyun scream in delight as they lean closer. The kitten still sleeping in Jaehyun’s lap as their lips touch. Jaemin barely touches his lips to Jaehyun’s but the delight is there anyway.

He pulls away quickly, giggling as he leans in and kisses him again. Jaehyun can’t help but laugh when Jaemin pulls away again, making the kiss barely a peck. The third time their lips touch Jaehyun grips the back of Jaemin’s head softly.

Enough for him to still pull back but making it clear he doesn’t want him to. Jaemin smiles against his lips but doesn’t pull back. Their lips moving against each other. Jaehyun is about to deepen the kiss when Jaemin pulls back and laughs.

While Jaehyun’s heart is calming down Jaemin has already snatched the kitten from his lap. Cuddling him into his face and cooing at him. No matter how hard Jaehyun tries he can’t keep himself from grinning.

“Welcome to the family, Catastrophe.” Jaemin whispers to the cat, Catastrophe. Jaehyun won’t get used to that name for a while. Just like he won’t get used to Jaemin being his for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for readingggg
> 
> my twt is @foryukjaem


End file.
